naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mine (Natural Selection 2)
Introduction The Mine is a purchasable, single-use equipment from the Armory, of which is the structure for Mine research by the Marine Commander. Once purchased, 2 Mines are accessible in the fourth weapon slot. Mines can be placed on any surface nearby: any wall, floor, ceiling or stationary prop. 0.17 seconds after putting down a Mine, it will be armed and can explode. Mines are mainly used as area denial and trap devices against lower lifeforms. It is best used defensively as they can't be placed on infestation and can hurt the owner of the Mines. Several good spots for mines include vents, below Power Nodes, and near important structures. See the placement section below for more info. Mines are the only weapons that take your fourth slot. You can enter any Exosuit by pressing 'e'. You may also drop the mines for others to use by pressing 'g'. Conditions for exploding ----- A Mine detonates if: * a Kharaa lifeform or structure gets within its 1.5m trigger distance * a Mine explodes within the 1.5m trigger distance * Infestation touches it * the Mine dies* because ** an Alien hits it with a ranged attack (eg. Lerk spikes, Gorge Bilebomb, Onos' Stomp) ** a Marine shoots it (usually only with FriendlyFire on, e.g. password protected competitive servers) * The Mine has 50 health. *WARNING* The owner of a placed mine will take damage if it is detonated while he/she is in splash damage radius. *WARNING* * A Mine will not detonate if a Fade is using blink while being in the 1.5m trigger distance (not releasing the movement button). Effects against lifeforms ----- Mines do Normal damage. *Against Skulks, mines will be lethal until very late-game or they have Carapace. Place them well and it will force them to either take damage or be exposed. *Against Gorges, mines won't kill but will take a good chunk of health. If the Gorge spots your mine, it can easily take your mines down with spit or bile bomb. *Against Lerks, mines will be near lethal if they have not full armor; if you place mines that catch the Lerk while it's escaping, it will most likely go down. Remember that Lerks have spikes and can take down your mines from a safe distance *Against Fades, mines will only provide moderate damage. It can easily blink over the mine to detonate the mine and avoid most of the damage. While blinking the Mine will not detonate *Against Oni, mines will only chip off a small portion of health. Stomp will prematurely detonate mines, making them useless. Diagram ----- A''':number of Mines you can place '''B:the projection of where the Mine is going to be if you place it C''':if the Mine is tinted green, you can place it. if it is tinted red, you can't place it. Placement Mines are mainly used as area denial and trap devices against lower lifeforms. It is best used defensively as they can't be placed on infestation and can hurt the owner of the Mines. Ideal places for mines are around Phase Gate, Power Nodes, Observatory, Extractor or Infantry Portal. Other good places would be in narrow halways, behind corners, and behind doors. '''Don't place mines too close to each other or they will chain detonate. Keep in mind that Mines are highlighted by the Alien Vision Tips and Tactics *If researched early, they are a very powerful area denial device. *Chain detonation will waste Personal Resources and mines. You want the mine threat to be constant, and not lose all your mines to a single skulk. Do not place mines like the pictures above, they are too close together. Generally place mines behind the structure where the unsuspecting alien is not likely to see. *Mine fields are a very powerful area denial tactic, a few mines scattered about a corridor means marines can safely stand in the middle and shoot skulks. An attacking skulk could die to a mine and will help discourage packs descending on you as the damage range could kill multiple skulks. *Mines are always a good investment early-game. *Try not to run around with mines in your in your inventory; they slow you down a bit and might go wasted if you die and nobody picks them up. Media Image:Mine_color_concept.jpg|Mine Color Concept Category:Marine Category:Weapon